


TimKon’s First Kiss: New Years Edition

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, New York City, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: (Quick Drabble)Imagine it’s Kon’s first time experiencing New Years and he wants to watch the ball drop in New York.  The only one available to go with him is Tim and so they’re sitting on an abandoned building and once it reaches the bottom everyone below starts kissing.





	

Imagine it’s Kon’s first time experiencing New Years and he wants to watch the ball drop in New York.  The only one available to go with him is Tim and so they’re sitting on an abandoned building and once it reaches the bottom everyone below starts kissing.

-

“Rob what’s happening?!” Kon asks excitement brimming in his form even though he’s confused.

“It’s just some silly tradition to kiss someone when the New Year strikes.” Tim explains shrugging.  Suddenly very aware of their situation, he avoids Kon’s eyes and continues to look straight ahead.

Kon scoots closer until their arms are flesh.  He taps Tim’s cheek with his fingertips to get him to turn his way then leans in-

“Wait.” Tim doesn’t say it in a panic and he doesn’t move away.  He’s nervous, yes, and he can hear his heart beat in his ear fast and he knows Kon can hear it too, but he says it stern, bringing his leaderly straightforwardness front and center.

“Are you… sure?” Tim asks.  

He wanted to explain to Kon all the things he’d been thinking about… about them.  Would this change them?  Their dynamic as best friends?  and by default their larger teams dynamic?  Was he sure he wanted Tim?  Was Tim and Kon sure they’d thought of all of the options and possibilities and outcomes before taking this leap?  Was it worth the risk?  Tim knew his answer but Conner… Was it worth the risk to Conner?  Had Conner thought all of this through or was he just being impulsive?  and that pressed the thought ‘What if Conner regretted it?’  What if- 

Kon could tell there were thoughts flying all around in Tim’s head and he disrupted them with his voice, “I AM sure.”

He leaned in a little more until his face hovered right above Tim’s.  He doesn’t know exactly what Tim’s thinking but he knows for a fact that he’s overthinking it, and so he makes it simple, “Do you not want to?”

Tim’s head shakes sideways just slightly, “I DO want to but…”

Kon’s lip quirks up at one side in a smirk as he tilts his head slightly more sideways, slightly closer, and then with a teasing yet warm voice tells him, “If you WANT to then just DO it already.”

Tim is taken back only momentarily before he gives an amused expression, “It’s that simple huh?” 

Conner is still being Conner and that’s comforting.  This is the Conner he knows and loves, and it’s… it feels RIGHT like HOME and he feels the understanding and open relationship they’d come to be in throughout their trials as if it’s a palpable thing floating in the air around them heating up the cold crisp air.  

He hears Conner’s encouragement, see’s his eagerness, and yet Conner’s holding himself there, just waiting for Tim to breach that gap himself. 

“It is.” Conner replies watching as the tension leaves Tim’s shoulders and Tim leans forward, their lips coming together in a kiss just as the New Year’s fireworks start shooting up into the air.


End file.
